A Hard Ball in a Soft Tennis Court
by blukmage19r2
Summary: A Softenni! and Naruto X-over Story. What happens when Naruto is being put into a Slice-of-Life situation as a farmer and an assistant manager of a Soft Tennis Team in his school? Hilarities, women, and the competitions of the game of Soft Tennis will ensue in this story. One thing's for certain, nothing is as mundane as it seems.
1. Game 01

**A Hard Ball in a Soft Tennis Court**

 _A Naruto and Softenni! Crossover Story_

Retold and Rearranged by _blukmage19_

»-Line Break-«

Rated: M - for slapstick comedy, foul language (mostly from Kotoné and a few others), frequent sexual misunderstandings, occasional ecchi scenes, descriptive sexual and non-sexual moments

Language: English

Genre: Romance, Comedy/Humor, Parody, Slice of Life, Sports, School Life

Tags: Modern/Smarter/Athletic/Civilian/No Chakra/Farmer!Naruto

Main Pairing: Naruto/Elizabeth/Kurusu, Harem (maybe?)

»-Line Break-«

Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. Deal with it. Any similarities of people (living, dead, or somewhere in between), locations, and characters used in this story are entirely coincidental. The rights of Naruto and Softenni! are reserved to their respective owners.

However, the sounds for comedic tendencies are intentionally real.

If you want to leave a review, please, no unnecessary flaming! Some criticism is fine, but don't overdo it. Otherwise, I'll be too busy with other things, OK?

»-Line Break-«

 **Game 1-A**

 _A Refreshing Morning Practice_

§

[Sometime in a not-too-distant future]

A Tennis supervisor, an English teacher, an eccentric tennis savvy, a karaté club teacher, a head chef of a restaurant, a cougar for a rancher plus her younger lionhearted chiropractic husband, and a former Women's Grand Slam champion are attending the Shiratama Junior High School in Hokkaido to view the opening ceremony for their eldest children to attend.

»-Line Break-«

But wait just a minute! We're getting ahead of ourselves. This looks like a happy ending!

Let us turn back the clock a few years to where how all of this have started...

 **-HBSTC-**

[Spring 20XX]

This is Naruto Namikazé, Age 13½ (born in October 10, Sports Day, before the date change), Second Year Junior High, above average weight and height of the average 14-Year Old Male, and sports a farmer's tan.

In another lifetime, he would've been the idiotic Orange Ninja that is fighting against the odds against the pride, prejudice of allied and enemy Shinobi, and being the Jinchuuriki container of the 9-tailed Fox that gave him many a hardship...

But not in this one!

(The people in the Naruto world are giving off their disappointed/uncertain/surprised looks and expressions. Even Orochimaru plus his flunkies, the Akatsuki, Danzo Shimura plus his ROOT cronies, and 'Tobi/Madara' Uchiha grumbled as they were utterly dismayed at the forbidden opportunity and walked away.)

Nope. In this lifetime, Naruto lives with his maternal aunt and (slightly) older cousin in a ranch down in Hokkaido, Japan.

His parents are often on business trips involving the promotion and sponsorship in Tennis, leaving him feeling all alone.

Thankfully, he was never really alone, because his relatives took him in and he boarded at their house while doing some of the chores in the dairy farm known as **[Harukazé Milk Cow Ranch]** and spend quality time with his small family.

(Naruto isn't the kind to be afraid on getting his hands dirty, especially when handling the Holstein Freisian milk cows.)

Living in the farm are a single mother named Kasuga (35) and her only daughter, Asuna (14, Second Year Junior High, a low B-Cup, and a fair complexion), who is a pinkette that is a bit of an airhead, a bit of a klutz to her sport, and a rather lewd character that is out to get what she wanted (and it's more than just her attention). Thankfully, both Kasuga and Naruto put the silly girl in her place, with a comical bump on the head.

(Naruto can only be a brother in this kind of relationship with Asuna.)

In school, Shiratama Junior High, he is working hard on his grades, so that he get more out for his opportunities and his quick noodle time (for he likes ramen, udon, soba, lo mein, chow mein, etc., etc., any good variety of quick cooking noodles with different mixtures and flavors; but he's only allowed to have them once a day, so that he can enjoy better eating). What's even more important is that he wanted his grades to be great enough to keep him in sports, especially his part as assistant manager of the school's Soft Tennis Club.

Currently, there are only 6 members of the club: The main manager (which he'll show up a little later), Naruto (the assistant manager, umpire, and spare player), and the 4 Seasons, that are the 4 girls with surnames named after a season.

First is Asuna Harukazé (representing Spring). _(We know about her already, so let's move on...)_

Second is Kotoné Sawanatsu (representing Summer, recently turned 14, Olive complexion, Second Year, a high B to low C-Cup), a brunette, is living in her family's karaté dojo and has a bit of a crush with a certain manager (it's not Naruto, because she doesn't like her classmate much, when (from her perspective) he tries to interfere with her lovelife while trying to make her to get her head back in the game), and she's strong-willed, but sometimes she doesn't know her own strength, for she tends to use too much force and overreach her body just to satisfy her winnings. She has dreams of going to Wimbledon to challenge the best of the best in the courts in a Soft Tennis match.

 _(Of course, there aren't any confirmed Soft Tennis Tournaments in Wimbledon yet.)_

Next is Chitosé Akiyama (A.K.A. - Chicchan, representing Autumn, 14½, Third Year, low E-Cup, fair complexion) is a young verdette who is the Team Captain of the Club with voluptuous 'assets' to show. Normally, Chitosé would have the ability to at least match with her underclassmen, but for some strange reason, she is often not keeping herself up in the groove; in other words, she's a pitiful player. Even Naruto was holding back when facing off against the verdette. And why not? Chitosé has an uncontrollable appetite for anything she can get her mouth on, especially with the white Soft Tennis balls. (Maybe the manager ought to change the color of the soft Tennis balls to something that can discourage certain gluttons from eating the wrong thing.)

And finally, there's Kurusu Fuyukawa (representing Winter, 13, 1st Year). She's a bluette who is the real Ace of the group and Naruto's good friend. She's a bit of a quiet type like Rei Ayanami, but is a very outspoken girl that is a natural Polynesian dark-skinned complexion (from one side of her family) and is very athletic, even more so than Naruto. She hasn't reached her growth spurt like her peers, but that doesn't stop her from priming herself in the Tennis games. Of course, she has a quirk or two that makes her a unique character: she has a habit of wearing strange and unusual costumes, either to scare somebody stupid or just to show off.

 **-HBSTC-**

Naruto also has a long-distance friend that is very dear to him. Her name: Elizabeth Warren (AKA Eli-chan, 14, just started puberty, A-Cup, and a light complexion).

(Pronounced "U~oh-re-n". It sounded similar to "Wholen".)

She lives in London, England (practically on the other side of the planet) and they wrote letters to each other - snail mail, fax, and later with e-mail - about their lives in their countries and how they are admirers of Hiroshi* Mishimagi (better known as Mishi or Missy to the English speaking folk.)

 _(* - Hiroshi's name (_ _洋_ _) is also spelled as Yoh, meaning ocean.)_

 **-Flashback-**

It all started when Naruto and Eli were about 5 years old, the Namikazés were having a meeting with the Warrens in a Tennis facility in England. Naruto and Elizabeth were having a friendly match in the kid's section of the Tennis courts outside in the summer. That was when they got the attention of Mishi, who ended up babysitting the two while trying to practice for the All-Japan Soft Tennis Cup, and he gave them a few pointers in their abilities and an important lesson on keeping oneself hydrated in the heat. Eventually, both blonds have worked up a sweat (for kindergartners, that is), making the role model very happy for his young protégés' progress.

When the kids returned with their families, Naruto and Eli became slightly tanned (even though they are wearing sunscreen) and are also quite sweaty. The Namikazé parents are worried that their only son is falling in love with the Warrens' only daughter down the road. So the parents of both families decided to test their children as the former were sent to the Bath Room in the Warren Mansion to wash the work off of their young bodies while they find them a change of clothes.

Naruto and Eli went to the bathtub to draw out water and pour out a bubble bath solution, then they shyly faced away from each other as they undressed themselves and removed their accessories before they carefully stepped into the tub. Both kids are still rather nervous of seeing each other completely naked as they sat down back to back.

 _(Naruto and Asuna, back in Hokkaido, used to take baths together when they were younger, but this is different.)_

Then Naruto broke the ice and said about how they've became friends since their parents visit each other's countries from time to time for business meetings. They shared the love of Tennis and have enjoyed their company.

That was when Naruto felt something soft from behind his back and noticed that Eli turned around and caresses her cheek with his as she liked the Japanese blond for being a friend to her and she said in English, "«I like Missy, but I like...no, I love you even more. You helped me make feel better, since I'm an only child and that I haven't have any other good friends.»"

Naruto didn't know what to expect. He has been hanging around with girls and women all of his life, but this is a first time that someone like Eli that said that she 'loved' him. So he swallowed his pride and asked (in English), "«Do you mean it?»"

"«Yes, I do,»" Eli replied.

"«Then, I love you, too, Eli-chan,»" Naruto said as he turned around and looked at Eli face-to-face (with her body barely covered in suds) and he continued, "«I love you for the kind things that you have shown to me. Say, can we make a promise? For that day, when we meet again, we can be more than just good friends. Won't we?»"

Eli never felt this elated in her young life and she did something that shocked the witnesses that are hiding behind the one-way mirror (adjacent to the sink) in the secret passage: Eli kissed Naruto on the lips that literally took his breath away. _(It wasn't the cootie effect.)_ The Namikazé can't explain about how the young and pretty Warren kissed him like they are the bride and groom. And he's trying his hardest to cover his growing boyhood before he almost went too far from getting into Eli's sweet spot. Then she stopped kissing and said, "«It's a promise, Darling.» 💕" Then the kids resumed bathing and scrubbing each other's backs, arms, and their golden blond hair like they are a married couple, and they do a little fun playing in the bubbles.

While Naruto and Eli finished bathing and are drying off and covering their modesty with the towels, their parents secretly made a solemn vow between families that one day when the kids become older, then they'll consider on putting them into a secret arranged marriage. They won't be allowed in having sexual intercourse or having children on the conditions are as follows: Until they are 20, are properly married to each other, and if they're ready and willing.

When the kids meet their parents, they were given a real heart-to-heart 'Talk' about the "Birds and the Bees" and the facts of life.

Since then, the two blondes made a pinky promise between friends that they will keep each other in touch and to meet together as friends and competitors in the sport of Tennis...as long as they keep it family-friendly, that is.

 _-End Flashback-_

 **-HBSTC-**

[Present time, at the Harukazé Milk Cow Ranch]

At a few minutes before 5 AM, Kasuga got up one morning on a beautiful spring day to be working at the ranch. As she stretches her limbs to try to come alive, she noticed that both Asuna and Naruto are up bright and early in their workclothes preparing to start the day right.

The Harukazé family (plus 1) have a daily routine in their ranch: round up the individually named Holstein Friesian cows to their stalls and feed them with hay and straw (with the complete abolition of using additional growth hormones and GMOs involved) for the equivalent exchange for the world to prosper. They also shoveled cowpats to be into special compost bins before packaging the by-product to the gardening stores for some extra change.

While Naruto and Kasuga pitched the hay into the feeding bins, they noticed some straw flying about. And sure enough, it was Asuna, who is not keeping her mind on the job and it's enough to give her mother a headache as she sports some tick-marks and yelled, "ASUNA~!💢", and she gave a dual noogie on her naughty daughter's cheeks and scolded, "What did I tell you, time and time again, not to be swinging the pitchfork inside the stalls‽"

"I'm sorry, Okaa-san (Momma)!" Asuna apologize though her squishy cheeks.

"Yaré yaré (Oh, brother)! Every day, it's the same thing," Naruto grumbled as he takes out a sweeping broom to clear up the mess that his cousin left behind.

 **-HBSTC-**

Asuna and Naruto are now dressed in their Summer school uniforms (Navy Blue skirt, White and Navy Blue top, and a red ribbon for the girls and an All-Black uniform for the boys) and carrying their Tennis gear and schoolwork as they told Mrs. Harukazé that they're leaving home to get to their school early.

"We're starting morning practice today," Asuna explained.

"As the Assistant Manager, I must do my part in helping the team, Oba-san (Auntie)," Naruto added, "Besides, everyone agreed to have special training together."

"Is that right?" Kasuga questioned as she is a bit worried about her daughter and nephew, but they're growing up as they are heading to their school. So she gave the kids a word of encouragement, "Please be careful on your way."

"Un (Yeah)!" Naruto and Asuna replied with a grin as they are now on their way to Shiratama Junior High.

 **-HBSTC-**

[En route to the school]

Naruto and Asuna are speeding their way at a steady pace. They have a tournament that's not until 2 months from now. They say that running to the school helps develop great stamina. Suddenly, a passing bus was outspeeding the two students. Asuna dared herself to outrun the bus and while she is feeling jolly and giddy, as she kept going and going and going... until she ran out of steam, looking like a certain Joe Boxer who had fought valiantly until the end, sitting down.

"Hee-hee..." _(Don't worry, she's not dead. Just "dead" tired.)_

Naruto ran near the bus stop for a moment as he sees Asuna took the fare as she hitched a ride.

"You'll be sorry, Asuna-neechan!" Naruto singsonged his warning as he resumed his running.

Asuna is clueless about what her cousin was saying, but she sat in her seat as the bus was driven to the next stop as she sees Naruto resumed jogging.

 **-HBSTC-**

Kotoné is also jogging from her residence (while flaunting her green panties in the process) to Shiratama Junior High, when Naruto came by and greeted, "Good morning, Kotoné-san."

"And what's 'good' about it, Naruto-no-baka (dumb Naruto)!" the Summer girl complained, but then she noticed that Asuna is not with him. "Where's your cousin?"

The Namikazé said nothing but averted his eyes towards the oncoming bus passing by, with Asuna cheering them both from the open window, waving flags of Japan's colors, "Come on! Only 5 km to go! Japan, cha-cha-cha! Keep at it, keep at it, Japan!"

"This answer your question, Kotoné-san?" Naruto remarked as the bus halted at the Oizumi Farm stop.

Kotoné dragged the sorry Asuna out of the bus and she and Naruto gave the pinkette a noogie on her head with each of their fists as they gave her what for.

"Didn't you say we agree on running to train for the tournament?" Kotoné angrily argued.

"I told you, Nee-chan. You should be sorry," Naruto slightly growled as he scolded his cousin.

"For-forgive me-hee-hee!" Asuna sobbed as she took the consequence of being slothfully lazy.

 **-HBSTC-**

[At the Shiratama Junior High Tennis Court]

It was 5 minutes 'til 6AM just as the students arrived to their school early. The Junior High building is rather empty in this hour of the morning. Of course, they wouldn't dare to come to the premises late at night, at least Kotoné doesn't want to.

When the entered the court, they spotted their manager lying down on a bench the entire night. Naruto quietly commented, "Mishi-sensei must've been half-shot from being with the barroom buddies again..."

The girls nodded in agreement and they woke the dozed-off teacher from his slumber. Mishi (28, Soft Tennis Club Advisor) was drooling as he was snoozing when he woke up with a headache. "Huh? Oh, it's you three."

"Man, why are you sleeping here, Mishi?" Kotoné questioned the slacker for a teacher.

Mishi thought for a moment and explained, "I was out drinking with the vice-principal last night. Anyway, what are you doing here in the school grounds so early? Um... Is it the exercises on the radio?"

"So close, yet so far, Sensei," Naruto deadpanned.

"We're having morning practices, remember?" Kotoné sweatdropped at the 'dry' humor, "Why don't you keep your facts straight like Naruto-no-baka does? You're the club advisor and the gym teacher, for heaven's sake."

{I don't know if you complementing me or not, Kotoné-san,} Naruto secretly irked at the Sawanatsu's contradiction.

The girls are preparing to change in the locker room while Naruto waited outside until they're done. He and Mishi wouldn't dare to peep on the half-naked beauties without just cause. But then, the Namikazé uses his sensitive hearing to overhear the conversation inside the room.

[Inside the changing room]

The girls noticed that Chitosé left a half-eaten rice bento left out in the open. The Akiyama must have been here earlier.

Then Asuna asked Kotoné if something happened to her with Mishi accidentally barged in and saw her in her green lingerie and then they are slowly, but surely began 'diving into some fun' in romance and 'get wet'...

"...like that!" Asuna surmised with a sense of ridiculousness.

"The hell with that!" Kotone angrily retorted as she puts her Tennis clothes on.

 **-HBSTC-**

The girls have finished getting dressed as Naruto entered to get himself prepared.

Asuna wanted to see her cousin in action as she started to breathe heavily in her pangs of frustration. Kotoné refused to look (at first), because she thinks that Naruto isn't like Mishi in terms of charms, skills, and his "mushroom" but then she gave in as they see something remarkable: Naruto was removing his weights hidden in his uniform and put them into his locker; about 2 kilograms on both his wrists, 3 kilos on his ankles, and an additional 5 kilos around his waist. A total of 15 kilos (or about 33 lbs), about of third of his weight; but considering carrying his schoolwork and Tennis gear, they added a bit more to his body, making it even heavier! Then the girls realized that Naruto is a lot stronger than he looks, since they thought that the Namikazé is all flab, but what they saw is that Naruto is actually full of muscle, with absolutely no steroid therapies.

"Nii-chan was wearing them the whole time coming to the school?" Asuna silently exclaimed with a bloody nose.

"Ohmygawd, how much did the baka carry on him‽" Kotoné also exclaimed at the astonishment.

But just as they were about to see Naruto in his underwear, the Namikazé pulled the old-fashioned "quick change technique" as he wears his Tennis gear _(Orange and Black Ainu-patterned Shorts, White shirt with Orange trimming and short sleeves, plus a headband cloth that he ties around his forehead like a famous fighter)_ , telling the girls that the show's over.

(Note that Naruto doesn't wear the weights until school's over for the night and then he starts the day over again.)

 **-HBSTC-**

Naruto left the locker room in his Tennis gear and a bucket full of soft Tennis balls in hand. He remembers that one time the Sawanatsu got mad at Asuna taking too long on getting the soft balls. And sure enough, the pinkette was goofing off, stacking the tennis racket and balancing the balls in it. Kotoné yelled, "WHAT THE F%#$!" and she charged forward and frustratingly kicked the bucket, ruining the so-called record.

Being the assistant manager (and the only male student) in the club does have its advantages...sometimes.

 **-HBSTC-**

Asuna is practicing her form as test-swings her racket. She asked the advisor and cousin to see if her stride is right, but Mishi dryly deadpanned, "Not good. It's sucks so much."

Naruto dismally nodded in agreement.

The pinkette gasped at what they're saying. (Sucks so much‽)

Then Mishi explained the flaws, "Firstly, your legs are too close together. You can't make power shots with that stance."

Asuna thought that that her teacher is planning to do lewd and bad things with the Junior High girls, but Naruto stepped in and corrected the situation by demonstrating how the form is supposed to be like and helped fix her reflexes from her mistakes.

Kotoné thinks that the doofus (Naruto) is following the advisor's devilish advice, but realized that Asuna is actually being coached by the assistant manager and his techniques. Maybe Mishi was right all along. (But the Sawanatsu still couldn't fully trust Naruto, though. Wounded pride, perhaps?)

 **-HBSTC-**

By the time the students took a breather, Asuna suddenly realized that Kurusu Fuyukawa still hasn't arrived and Chitosé is still A.W.O.L., and it's not for a toilet trip. She recounted the time when the upperclasswoman left a half-eaten bento on a chair in the locker room. Naruto thinks that Chicchan must be after something more than just a simple rice bento.

("Shima - - _(Oh no - -)_ ," Chitosé would utter out after the mistake.)

Kotoné deduces that Chitosé's absenteeism and the half-eaten dish could only mean one thing: she must've gotten a side dish by mistake and forgot the main courses. And they know when Chitosé gets hungry, she'll be hunting wild game or anything to make her meals from scratch.

Mishi then habitually puffs out a cigarette as he lets his students go out of the court and into the likeliest place where she stalks her prey: near the river outside of the school. The Soft Tennis party exited the grounds in search her their wayward upperclasswoman.

 **-HBSTC-**

[The Forest Trail]

The trio hiked through the forestry until they came across the riverbank. They see Chitosé swimming in the river trying to take a morning dip to wake herself up.

"Just as I expected," Kotoné said as she sees a familiar figure in the water.

Just as Asuna was about to call out her sempai's name, they noticed the verdette in her naked glory (including the detailed parts of her big breasts and her trimmed womanhood) as she was holding a giant salamander in her clutches. The girls were both shocked and slightly jealous of their sempai's voluptuous physique, but Naruto averted his eyes as he passed the giant towel to the verdette and chided, "Oh, Chicchan, you promised... I thought I told you leave the salamanders alone. You know that these kinds are an endangered species."

Chitosé sheepishly blushed as she wrapped her towel around her body and took her clothes as she and her team head back to the school.

 **-HBSTC-**

[Back in the locker room]

The fully dressed Chitosé was asked by Kotoné about why is she doing in a place like the river, and the verdette answered, "Oh? About that, the river is so inviting. It was by chance that I came across a giant salamander while taking a dip..." (The girls were busy staring at Chitosé's curves.) "...then I just fooled around with it for a while."

Kotoné and Asuna gasped at Chitosé's big breasts while Naruto rolled his eyes at the verdette's excuse and then she worryingly queried, "What's with the reaction?"

"Um...Nothing," Asuna nervously replied.

"Eto, we just thought that based on your reputation, you were about to..." Kotone assumed.

"Oh, of course not," Chitosé coyly denied the claim, "I would never think about eating an endangered specimen. Kuhuhu huhuhu-huhu..."

{Oh? And is your drooling really backing up with your argument, Chicchan?} Naruto noticed the contradiction on his upperclasswoman's face, {What a spaz...}

 **-HBSTC-**

[Back at the court]

This is the last year for Chitosé of Class 9-X before she goes to Senior High. The verdette asked her underclassmen how do they managed to get here and Asuna replied, "We ran all the way here."

"With a bus trip halfway along," Kotoné snarkly added, making the Harukazé feel embarrassed.

Asuna flustered as she explained about what happened after getting off the bus. She wanted to do her best for her upperclasswoman by reaching the goal of reaching the top 16 in the tournament. But Kotoné chided the pinkette that she is dreaming too lightly. What the brunette's goal to success is... to reach for a chance to go to Wimbledon. Asuna wanted to object, but couldn't. However, Chitosé agreed with one thing: make the goal as big as possible and to enjoy the journey to become one of the greatest of the tennis players. _(Of course, the other members were still worried about their upperclasswoman's skills, especially passing through the preliminaries.)_

Naruto said, "Well, I've been to Wimbledon a few times."

The girls and an eyebrow-raising Mishi were stunned to see what their teammate had just said.

"How...how did you ever get there...without even going to the junior tryouts?" Kotoné questioned the blond assistant.

Naruto scratches the back of his head and explained that his parents are entrepreneurs and one of the many sponsors in the world of Tennis. They used to take him to England about every year for the tournaments in Wimbledon. He told them that he witnessed many different and tedious matches with people from all over the world; from the men's and women's Singles matches, to the Doubles Matches where two people from different nations must work together to challenge their opponents, to the Mixed Doubles match where men and women work together, and then there's the Junior Matches for the younger contestants. The blond Namikazé also said that one time, he volunteered for an exhibition match (single game) for the matches in front of a massive crowd and the TV. (He successfully performed the feat with great sportsmanship, giving the contenders a morale boost for their game.)

"Kazuko Sawamatsu and a few of our country's Tennis players have made it that far, then perhaps, why don't we try to match our skills like they do?" Naruto awe-inspiringly declared and the girls applauded their assistant manager for cheering them on. {Of course, they used the hard Tennis balls for the courts and not the soft balls... But should I tell them?}

Just then, Kurusu has just arrived in the courts with impeccable timing. Kotoné turned around and sees her 1st-Year teammate and was just about to scold her from being late, when the brunette noticed that the tanned bluette is wearing a yellow-frog head costume showing its ditzy expression that left her classmates stunned from the prattle.

"Getting cute with your hobby again, Kurusu-chan?" Naruto chided, "You're late, ya know!"

"Sorry, Naruto-sempai," the tanned bluette replied with an mezzo-soprano monotonous voice.

"Just don't let it happen again, Kurusu-chan. I forgive you for this," the blond manager hugged his underclassman as a form of 'punishment'. She knows that she always liked him. The other girls are wondering what's with the relationship between their assistant manager and the contender.

 **-HBSTC-**

Kotoné holds the headpiece in her hands, wondering what the heck Kurusu has been doing. She thought that the bluette must have overslept, but Kurusu replied while sitting next to Naruto, getting her shoes tied, "Self-practice. I jogged about 20 km (about 12.5 miles), did a total of 500 swings on both arms, a 100 pushups, as well as back and ab exercises. Also did 4 sets of z-patterned sprints and sprinting in all directions. When I came to, I was already this late."

Kotoné ended being a fool of herself and wears the headpiece and muttered, "Ribbit..."

Naruto then concerningly said to her, "I know that you're a hard worker, Kurusu-chan, but you're still a growing girl. I'm worried that you're going to overwork your body just to get to where you wanted. I suggest that you should at least try to do your exercises a little lighter and try to be here on time."

"I sincerely apologize," Kurusu said while blushing with honesty.

Asuna is wondering why Kotoné was wearing the headpiece as the latter said, "I-if that's the case, you're forgiven this time, ribbit, ribbit, ribbit..." And then, she tossed the headpiece into the air and determinedly wanted to have a brief doubles match before school starts, with Naruto as the usual chair umpire. However, the assistant manager noticed that the clock showing that the homeroom sessions are about to start.

So, everybody in the courts have to get to class and Hiroshi has a staff meeting, while Asuna was so ambitiously ready to begin her part of the workout, but after so many delays, she was left behind in the lurch. And sure enough, the frog headpiece fell down from the gravity and covered her head in it.

 **-HBSTC-**

And Asuna, dressed in her uniform, went to her 2nd Year Classroom (2-B), sitting next to the window, sighing that though she and her classmates came early, they didn't have a chance to play a match with each other, let alone, hitting the ball once. A tear of regret started to show in the pinkette's eye.

Oh, well...

›-Section Break-‹

 **Game 1-B**

 _Of the Love of Tennis in a Hot Afternoon_

§

After the homeroom sessions were done, Asuna and Naruto got back into their Tennis gear as he carried the bucket full of soft balls when the pinkette tripped on the white line and blond manager was forced to drop the bucket, spilling its contents, while trying to catch his cousin from falling into an embarrassing predicament... but not without casualties. Naruto fell on his back, while Asuna stepped on a soft ball and landed with her panties on top of her cousin's pelvis.

"Nee-chan, could you get off of me, ya know?" Naruto demanded with a blush on his face, "We're cousins, for heaven's sake!"

While Asuna separated herself, she thought that she felt her younger cousin's manhood brushing against her panties and knickers as she landed on top of him. She began to imagine things that if she and Naruto weren't blood related, she wanted to get laid with him and enjoy the pleasure and pain of being a lover. But sadly, fate wasn't destined for her line of thinking.

 **-HBSTC-**

As they were putting the soft balls into the bucket, Kotoné came by, thinking that they started practicing already, but Naruto explained what just happened...

The Sawanatsu learned that the scene was an accident and said, "So that's what. You were helping us out so much since last year and Asuna's normally so laid-back. How can you have a match what that gloomy attitude?"

"And she's right, Nee-chan," Naruto agreed, "The opponent will use that advantage to trick you and mess with your mojo."

Asuna thought that the opponent would use dirty tricks like messing with her skirt and flaunting her panties, crucifyingly tie her to the net, or even...

* **Bam** *

Naruto slightly smacked his cousin's head with his homemade harisen and said, "Come out of that stuff! We got work to do and short time to get there."

Asuna stopped breathing in a lewd manner and she and Kotoné began their practices with the assistant manager.

 **-HBSTC-**

It was Asuna and Kotoné's turn as they smacked the soft ball at each other. That was when the pinkette swung her racket that made the ball go a little too high and the brunette jumped up and hit the ball as it flew over the fence and into the direction of the neighboring farm.

Chitosé was preoccupied with a Holstein cow as the soft ball bounced off her head. Naruto apologized as he was getting the loose ball. Then he asked, "Chicchan, what're you doing, ya know?"

"Huh? Oh, I'm squeezing some milk," Chitosé replied as she finished filling the bucket.

The Namikaze was stunned that his sempai did such a thing without the landowner's permission, so he swiftly and promptly asked the latter. After a few minute negotiation, Naruto thanked the landowner for the generosity and he took the milk-filled bucket back to the tennis court. Chitosé also showed Naruto a box of new white soft Tennis balls from her classroom teacher. As they walked, Naruto asked Chitosé about what is she doing with the milk and she replied, "I wanted to make some stew for dinner, maybe some milk ice cream, or even milk noodles... cheesecake, or even a thousand-layer cake."

{It's no wonder she eats so much and didn't show the off excess weight coming into her gut,} Naruto thought as he looked at Chitosé's physique, {She needed something to fuel off the energy needed for exercises. I guess the "assets" were just a given bonus.}

Then Naruto remembered a technique from his aunt about pasteurizing the raw milk, so he said to her that he'll have take the bucket into the portable kitchen and mini-fridge in the dressing room to make sure it's safe to use and to drink. He also told her to share some of the fond to the other girls, if they want some.

 **-HBSTC-**

Naruto and Chitosé meet Asuna and Kotoné sitting on the bench, waiting for them to come back from their little field trip. The verdette gave the Sawanatsu the new ball set. After feeling grateful to Chitosé, Kotoné opened the box to reveal the new balls... with teeth marks on them.

"Chicchan?" Naruto deadpanned as he inspected the balls, "Care to explain why are the new balls have been bitten into?" Kotoné nodded in a deadpan expression.

"Well, you see," Chitosé blushed from her unashamed faux-pas, "Those balls looked really similar to rice mocchi."

"Wow, all of them have teeth marks!" Asuna pointed the obvious and the verdette chuckled.

{One of the these days, Chicchan,} Naruto grumbled, {I'm gonna make you control that ravenous stomach of yours!}

Kurusu arrived in the courts a little later, wearing an elephant headpiece.

"Yahoo..." she dully exclaimed.

{Did she get this from a pharmacy...?} Asuna thought to herself.

"And it looks like the gang's all here," Naruto remarked as he help put Kurusu's elephant headpiece away, next to the frog headpiece.

 **-HBSTC-**

Mishi drilled the students and Naruto started out the training steps before letting the girls take their turns. The teacher explained how the ball goes back and forth quickly during a doubles match and how the players must work together to make the ball count. If the player gets tripped, the situation would likely turn up very badly. That's why the players have to train their hip and leg exercises.

Asuna began to have strange imaginations from getting trapped into something slimy and sticky, but Naruto called to Asuna, saying it's her turn to do her routine.

After a few rounds, Mishi ordered the students into groups, while Naruto waits on standby. Kotoné and Asuna are on one side of the court, while Kurusu and Chitosé take the other side. Asuna and Kotoné are a balanced team, but when it comes to servicing, Chitosé is the worst as she couldn't land a hit from Kurusu's throwing and tossing skills. So the bluette has a secret weapon under her shirt: a piece of rice mocchi and she tosses one and Chitosé ran like she is a canine and she chomped the flying food and ate it.

"Uh-huh, now I know why Chicchan couldn't keep her mind on the game," Naruto surmised the situation, "She's too focused with her eating. We're going to need a briefing."

And he asked Kurusu to let him take over for now until Chitosé gets up to speed. She consented and Naruto gathered the soft balls before tossing them. The Namikazé gave Chitosé a chastisement about working and eating, for he told her time and time again, "Quote. One who doesn't put an effort into working, does not eat. Unquote." The verdette tried to plead and beg and even offered her body to him, but Naruto sternly refused and said, "Just for that, I won't let up until you are shipshape and properly ready for the big games, ya know!"

And he took his time and effort to whip the gluttonous verdette into shape. Kotoné and Asuna were hoping that they aren't going to be the next victims in Naruto's regiment, while Kurusu doesn't mind burning up a few calories, with "hearts" popping out from her sempai's integral responsibilities, despite her solitary expression. And Naruto isn't really a harsh person, he's more of a motivator; tearing down bad habits like a drill sergeant, and building up his clients' aspirations and all kinds of muscle like an evangelist.

 **-HBSTC-**

Chitosé is exhausted from getting her skills getting tuned out and overhauled from her training. That was when Kotoné suggested an idea, "Say, how about having a match with a bottle of juice on the line?"

The other girls agreed for what they wanted, but Naruto...

"I'm afraid that I'll have to sit this one out," he said, "Got a minor project to do, so it should be done by the time the session will be done for the night." And he retreated to the locker room to pasteurize the raw milk so that it's safe to drink. He took a portable electric burner, a big empty pot, a candy thermometer, and used a bigger pot full of ice as the Namikazé prepared to do his work. After he finished cooling down the milk, Naruto puts the milk into sanitized bottles of formerly filled latté drinks and tightened them up with the cleaned lids.

By the time Naruto finished with the milk, he sees the girls ran to a bit of a problem losing one of their balls through the fence and into a cow's mouth. He carefully set the milk bottles down and ran over to command the bovine to drop the ball, "Look here... Eto... Erushi (Elsie)?"

It was the name on the bell that the cow was wearing.

"We wouldn't want any of your milk to go bad from eating a bad piece of chewing gum, so open your mouth, just like a good cow." After a few stubborn moments, Elsie the Cow spat out the ball, with cattle dribble all over it. Thankfully, the Namikazé uses his towel on hand to pick up the ball and washed it off later.

By the time he got back, Kotoné and Asuna drunk the milk with straws on hand. They were drinking it without much care. At least, it's a prized drink to have, when one doesn't have much pocket change, since Chitosé is the least valuable player who still managed to put in a better effort than she thought she did. As for Kurusu, she thanked Naruto and Chitosé for the milk and drank some, too.

"I...I can't drink it any more," Asuna dreadfully said after taking in so much at once.

So the students decided to call it a night and returned home.

 **-HBSTC-**

[At the Harukazé Residences]

The day turned out better than Naruto and Asuna realized as they finished with their homework, helped with the chores, and washed themselves (in separate bathrooms and schedules) before turning in to bed.

Naruto was preparing to go to sleep when Aunt Kasuga called the kids for help find Hanako, one of their cows escaping from her stall again. Naruto brought out his lasso in his room to help rein in the ornery, two-toned bovine.

Yep, life is never dull at the Harukazé residence.

§

To be continued…==»

»-Line Break-«

A/N: This is one of the ideas of that came out of my head, what if Naruto is in the life as a civilian? And not just any civilian; a ranch hand and a tennis assistant manager in a school in Hokkaido. Yep, this is one of the many ideas that just popped up after watching the Softenni series on DVD. I try to keep the story close to canon, however, there are some slight deviations along the way. I'll just keep watching the show to keep me motivated to see how this rolls out.

»-Line Break-«

And the heat will be on!

-blukmage19


	2. Game 02

**Game 2-A**

 _Brunette_

§

[The Harukazé Residence and Farm]

It's the start of a new day as Naruto got up bright and early and brushed himself down in the bathroom, when he notices his aunt Kasuga trying to wake her daughter in her bedroom, "Asuna, wake up! Didn't you say that you have club activities today?"

But Asuna is still dreaming about something perverted and mumbled in her sleep, "...mmm~, that's good. Ah! Not there, Naru…!"

"ASUNA!" her mother yelled as her voice shouted through the hall and gave her daughter a bump on her idiotic, little head.

The pinkette is up, but is still half-asleep.

And why not? Almost every night, the family had to corral one of their loose, prized Holstein Friesians back into the stables, particularly Hanako.

 _(That particular bovine was the first of the calves that both Naruto and Asuna raised when they were younger, but the roles kind of went reversed after the first 2 years when Hanako outgrew them significantly.)_

Naruto got dressed while Asuna is still in her pajamas as they were served a traditional breakfast by Kasuga. Naruto decided to pull a prank on his cousin by putting some cold ice in an ice pack and placed it on her bump to help with the swelling and to wake her up with a chill racing down her spine.

"Woo-woo-woo-woo-woo-woo!" the pinkette woke up with ice dripping down her pajamas. And she undressed herself in front of her cousin and mother down to her bare necessities.

But Kasuga told her to get dressed in her own room and take her pajamas and dirty underwear with her. The mother wondered how did her only daughter ever have a trait like that and it's certainly not from herself.

And Naruto is disgusted with himself at what he saw and it wasn't the first time that he saw her naked before, either. But when he's family with them, nothing is what it seems. So he finished his breakfast and went back to his room to pack his Tennis gear, put on his weights, and made some quick rice balls before leaving for school.

 **-HBSTC-**

[Meanwhile, in the Sawanatsu Dojo…]

Kotoné, the Tennis club's most dependable player, also got up bright and early and got herself dressed in her Kempo Gi and begins her usual routine: taking on her opponents who seemed to be rather exhausted from all the fighting with the master's daughter.

"What's the matter?" the brunette declared, "Too chicken to try? Come at me, everyone. All at once!"

And her opponents charged at her with ambitions to defeat the dojo master's daughter, but that wasn't enough to do so.

Later, Kotoné took a quick shower and dressed herself in her school uniform and her packed Tennis gear.

"Alright, I'm off," she said to her tired opponents and left the building and home.

"That Kotoné-chan is so energetic," one dojo student said.

"Calling this spar "rest for her club activities"..."

"Even after 20 of us…"

And as Kotoné leaves, she came across her father and Dojo Master, Monjūrō (43). "Kotoné, do you want me to take you to your school for your club activities?"

"Oh, sorry, Oyaji," she replied, "I decided to walk to school."

"Mm-hmm, just be careful and watch for cars. And remember to respect the managers of your club," the man sternly said to his daughter, to which she secretly felt irked that Naruto _(her number-one nemesis)_ is still here simply just to annoy her.

"Yes, sir," Kotoné said as she left the residence.

The dojo students couldn't help but notice that the Master is still very overprotective of his only daughter after her mother passed away some years ago.

 **-HBSTC-**

[At the Shiratama Junior High School Grounds]

Kotoné arrived at the Shiratama Junior High building and found not only a punctual Mishi but also a casually greeting Naruto (who went on ahead of Asuna). She is still disgusted with the latter for some yet-to-be explained reason. But when she sees Mishi, she can't afford to lose face in front of her crush. So she has to take her business with a grin. ("Smile, smile...")

While Naruto went on ahead to dress up, the team coach and the Sawanatsu walked their way to the court, Mishi asked, "So, why'd you call me here so early in the morning? Naruto-kun arrived just about a few minutes before you."

"Didn't you know?" she playfully teased, "You're so dense, Mishi." She turned to face her crush and said, "When a student and coach are alone together, they do one thing…" Kotoné undressed her uniform in front of an embarrassed Mishi to reveal… her tennis gear underneath, "That's right! It's secret training! Merciless training, spilling blood and tears, and a true created by being together. That is youth! Come on, coach! Let us dash towards the sunset!"

"Alright, "Jurieto-chan", this isn't the Showa era," Naruto sarcastically refuted after he finished getting dressed into his gear, while still wearing his weights, "Get your head out of the clouds and prepare yourself. We got a long way to go before we face against our rivals!"

{Way to spoil the show, Naruto-obaka!💢} the Sawanatsu quietly got angry at the spoiled sport, that is Naruto. She wanted to belt him a few with her karate, but all the Namikazé did was putting his index finger perfectly onto her forehead and said, "Don't do that again." And Kotoné was immediately pacified as she lost her standing. She felt like she was hypnotized by her only male classmate, her archnemesis, and assistant manager. All that training she put in to her self-defense was all for naught…

 **-HBSTC-**

Kotoné regained her motivation and asked Mishi to help her with some intense drilling. But the coach is still practically unmotivated as he is reluctant to do it. Naruto decided to take the lead and said, "Keep in mind that I'm going to hold back a bit, Kotoné, since we just got started. Got it?"

The Sawanatsu impatiently wanted to take the return shot as Naruto starts off with an easy and well-timed serve, aiming at the opponent. But Kotoné smashed the ball too hard as it bounced back at Naruto, but the Namikazé avoided the projectile with ease. Unfortunately, the ball hit Mishi at the end, right between the eyes.

"Out," the Namikazé called as the ball went outside the line of court.

"Obaka! Why are you being too gentle!" Kotone yelled, "Why didn't you start with a smash like it's aimed at me and try to be more daring! Why can't you understand‽"

"Well, exCUSE me for being gentle!" Naruto argued, "You put too much power in your arm, that's what! I'm going to have to check your form to see what needs to be done." Mishi agreed as he and Naruto moved to the other side of the court to check on their fellow member's technique.

And when Kotoné tested her swing, Mishi noticed that the Sawanatsu has a bad habit, "When you swing, your body tends to tilt forward from the force." And Naruto agreed to his coach's assessment.

"I see, I really do have a bad habit," she noticed her problem.

And just as Mishi tries to correct her form, Kotoné got the wrong impression and tried to run away, thinking that not her habit isn't the problem. However, she bumped into Naruto after he puts up a staunch front and then calmly questioned her, "And where do you think - **you** \- are going?"

"To avoid getting raped by Mishi, what else, obaka‽" she replied rudely.

But Naruto shook his head and emphasized, "You will go back to our coach, kindly apologize to him, and then we'll help you correct your stance. UNDERSTAND, SAWANATSU-SAN‽" The Namikazé gave off a look of a titan of authority as the Sawanatsu suddenly felt weak in the knees and she obeyed as she did what the assistant manager commanded her to.

"I can't believe my Aunt Kasuga's tactics in disciplining actually worked," Naruto murmured as he wiped the sweat off his head. Fixing Kotoné's impudence is going to take a while.

 **-HBSTC-**

Later, Kotoné comes up with another outrageous idea: tie a racket around her right leg.

"What are you doing?" Mishi asked his student.

"Something that isn't quite right, Sensei," Naruto remarked with a sweatdrop.

"* **giggle** * It's just an experiment, an experiment," Kotone tries to impress the coach, "I can't toss the ball. That's why I'll be counting on you to help me."

"Yeah, whatever…," Mishi sighed as he readies himself to serve the ball and then she smacked it with a high kick. Somehow, it worked; after a year of trial and error, Kotoné thought she managed to create a style fusing karate and soft tennis as her technique.

However, Naruto disagreeingly said, "Sorry to burst your bubble of thought, Kotoné-san, but that's against the rules."

The Sawanatsu was absolutely dumbstruck and dismayed as she limped away to the bench. "Kuso! Why's there a rule like that..." And as she sat down, Kotoné suddenly realized that she can't seem to loosen the knot from the rope tie between her leg and racquet.

"Need help, Kotoné-san?" Naruto asked.

The brunette admitted defeat this time and said, "I just can't seem to get it off, Naruto-san."

The Namikazé checked the rope and found that Kotoné must have recreated the Gordian Knot because of her sweat must have seeped into the material and made it shrunk. So Naruto touched the rope to find that particular knot, but it strangely made Kotoné moan from an unexplainable pleasure and pain and said, "It hurts...down there…"

"Try not to make such noises, Kotoné-san. That knot is a stubborn one," he said as he kept searching for the target.

"Even if you say that...Aahah~💕" Kotoné inadvertently lets out an orgasm (with the proof showing on her panties) as her assistant manager finally loosen the knot and racket and then massages her sore leg.

{Looks like I found your weak spot,} Naruto smirked as he finishes his tending to his classmate's sore muscles.

Mishi gave Naruto some praise for a job well done (in his own way) and told Kotoné not to do that again and start practicing her serves.

 **-HBSTC-**

Meanwhile, Asuna and Chitosé managed to get the school after a mishap with cats and dogs meddling with the latter's giant bento. They came to the tennis court and noticed that Naruto was doing something adult with Kotoné by the time they came here. They couldn't help but eavesdrop from a nearby corner when they were watching the seductive scene and Chitosé remarked, "Truly, Kotoné must be ready to bloom in her youth, right?"

"How can you be so calm‽" Asuna exclaimed as she was surprised to see her teammate having the composure of an adult.

 **-HBSTC-**

After Asuna and Chitosé get dressed, they greeted their fellow member and the managers. When the verdette asked Kotoné about what just happened and the Sawanatsu explained, "Well, it was an experiment that didn't turn out right. I tied my leg up a little too tightly and it was biting my skin and it just seem to loosen it."

Asuna's imagination started running away with her again, thinking that Kotoné is into Kinbaku, and then went back into reality and blushingly and nervously said, "I...I didn't realize you and my cousin have this far already!"

But Naruto retorted, "Nee-chan, it's not like that!"

And he finished massaging Kotoné's leg.

 **-HBSTC-**

Kotoné and Naruto noticed that Kurusu is late again.

"Her tardiness is now the default, I guess," Asuna remarked.

Then Kotoné has an idea and suggested, "Why don't we all wear scary masks and surprise Kurusu in order to teach her a lesson?"

But Naruto said, "I'm afraid Kurusu-chan has beaten you to the punch, Kotoné-san." And he pointed to his short team member who is already wearing a scary Oni mask.

 **(Ull-bll-bll-bll~!)**

Kotone fainted from the sudden fright, right into Naruto's arms as he caught her from falling.

"Good grief," Naruto exclaimed as he gently set the helpless Sawanatsu down on the ground.

"I guess I went too far," Kurusu said with a soft ball in her grasp.

"Kurusu-chan, you know Kotoné-san can't handle scary things," Naruto reminded his friend.

The Fuyukawa decided to prank the unconscious Sawanatsu by lifting up her friend's shirt and place 2 soft balls in her chest area and tucking her shirt back on. Asuna worries that would possibly add fuel to the fire, but Kurusu is planning to see Kotoné would fall for it. Naruto quickly took a picture with his cellphone camera before she wakes up.

And right on schedule, as Kotoné woke up and noticed from her POV that she somehow has gotten bigger boobs, thinking that she achieved her growth spurt, but when she sat herself back up, the fake boobs from her shirt, "Dreams" and "Hope" were written on the balls.

"Kurusu!" the Sawanatsu was fuming in anger as she kicked the balls away.

The Fuyukawa tried to hide behind Naruto, but he said, "Kurusu-chan, go back and take your 'medicine'."

She complied as Kotoné gave her a knocking on her noggin.

 **-HBSTC-**

While Naruto is helping putting ice on Kurusu's lump, Mishi called the group for attention and asked Kotoné to set up the empty Habanero Cola cans _(his favorite drink)_ and set them on the baseline. Mishi decided to train the group with target practice; a simple, but effective method. It's supposed to help the player help concentrate on hitting the ball on the path he/she wanted by hitting the can, and then intercept the can by hitting it at least twice in the air.

To Asuna, Kotoné, and Chitosé, it seemed to be a very difficult task, but to Kurusu and Naruto, it is a piece of cake.

Mishi and Naruto demonstrated with their skills and even make the can land without dropping to its side.

The girls were absolutely struck speechless by their teacher and their assistant manager's technique, so they asked Naruto for a briefing and he reluctantly joined them.

 **-HBSTC-**

In the middle of the huddling, Kotoné wondered who the teacher really is and why Naruto is also very skilled as the only boy in the group. Asuna said that she isn't sure, but her cousin is usually away during vacation to hone in on his tennis skills (on a hard court) with somebody and that their teacher must have great experience with soft tennis. And Chitosé is wondering what kinds of skills that are beyond the capability of somebody with just some soft tennis experience.

Then Naruto asked, "Kurusu-chan, you still have "that" magazine somewhere?"

It turned out that the Fuyukawa did have the magazine which was an old monthly issue from some-odd years ago, right down to the bookmark which featured a younger Mishi who won the Senior High Japan Cup 3 years in a row.

The girls were impressed by their teacher's glory days. They never knew that Mishi was such a famous person, other than Kurusu and Naruto.

"Mishi was the former national Champion?" Kotoné wondered as her eyes light up, "A person like him actually bothered to help me with special training? And with Naruto-no-baka as his apprentice, perhaps?"

But when the Sawanatsu turned around, the other girls were busy getting close to the coach and Naruto (who has carrying Kurusu in a piggyback style) as the former wanted to know about their secrets to success in Soft Tennis. Kotoné felt like she was left out of the loop.

 **-HBSTC-**

[Sawanatsu Residence]

Later that night, Kotoné is back home, in her Kempo Gi, more fired up than usual. She frustratingly continues her Karate training, knocking down her fellow apprentices with her fighting spirit.

Her father is so proud of his only daughter's progress, it brings a tear of joy to his eyes.

"Curse you, Naruto Namikazé!" Kotoné inwardly yelled as she took down another apprentice, "Making a fool out of me by making cum and doing a lot of things that Mishi can do. I'll show that bastard!"

Meanwhile, at the Harukazé Farm, Naruto was putting Hanako back to the stables when he has that strange buzzing in his ear, telling him that somebody is talking about him, but he smacks the buzzing noise, which turned out to be just a fly.

 _(Guess that Kotoné's fiery threats were but embers towards the unaware Namikazé.)_

› **-Section Break-‹**

 **Game 2-B**

 _Blond_

[Road to the school]

While Naruto was dashing his way to his school _(which the Soft Tennis club didn't have a morning session today)_ , he notices a girl with long, corn-flaxen blonde hair, thin eyebrows, blue eyes, wearing a maid-style headdress, a pretty smile, and has a whole loaf of bread in her mouth. She wears the same uniform as his cousin Asuna and has the features of a foreigner. But when Naruto said, "You're going to our school in Shiratama, right?"

"«Yes,»" the blonde-haired girl replied in English as she stopped eating the loaf, "«I moved here from England just recently. Do you know where Shiratama Junior High is situated?»"

Naruto can understand English well enough to communicate and he said in his native tongue, "Well… just up ahead, when you see our tennis court, a pasture for our school's neighbor's milk cows, a trail that leads to the river of salamanders and other wildlife, you'll find our school right over there. By the way, do you know which class are you going to be in?"

"«Miss Miyoshi, Class 2-B,»" the girl replied.

Naruto was dumbstruck by a certain coincidence. The new transfer student is in the same class as himself and Asuna. Plus she looked rather familiar after he lost touch with a certain girl since he entered Junior High.

Then the foreign girl asked (in Japanese), "Can you take me there? All I have is a loaf of bread that I can't seem to eat all of it. I'll gladly share some with you, if that's okay."

And she tore off the other end of the uneaten loaf and gave it to Naruto and he thanked her and then he pulled out a squeezable container full of homemade orange marmalade and spread it on the bread.

"Would like to have some?" he asked the girl.

"«Yes. Thank you,»" she complied as she was given some of the marmalade. Both students tasted the unique flavor of orange peel and its jam and they felt a sense of elation from eating it as they walked along the streets. It seemed that they have a common taste for uncommon jams and jellies for their bread.

By the time the two students made it to the school, the girl said that she'll see him a little later and she waved him goodbye as she left.

"I just know that I saw her somewhere before," Naruto murmured as he finished his slice of bread and changing his shoes in his foot locker.

Just then, he noticed that it's almost the bell and his cousin running late again. Thankfully, Asuna managed to make here on time as she changed out of her shoes and into the school-regulated slippers.

"Right on time, Nee-chan," Naruto remarked, "I was worried that Miyoshi-sensei is going to count it against you."

"I was worried that I couldn't get any breakfast along the way, Nii-chan," Asuna replied as she wolfed down her strawberry jam-covered toast, "Did you happen to come across a girl with beautiful blonde hair with a loaf of bread in her mouth?"

"Why, yes. I did," he answered honestly, "She said that she moved from England recently. And she sure likes her bread on the way here."

But when Asuna asked which room that the foreigner is presiding, Naruto said that it is a surprise. And both cousins hustled their way into their respective classroom in 2-B.

 **-HBSTC-**

[Shiratama Junior High, Class 2-B]

Kyoko Miyoshi (28), Class 2-B's homeroom teacher, introduced the new transfer student from England named Elizabeth Warren that will be staying in Japan with her classmates.

Naruto suddenly realized that the girl that he met was his friend from overseas was indeed "Eli-chan" from a long time ago.

Then Miyoshi-sensei said, "So, Elizabeth-kun, why don't you introduce yourself?"

"«Yes,»" Elizabeth replied and she makes an impression of a Yankee punk girl and leeringly said, "All you punks, meet me behind the gym after school, okay?"

The students were stunned by the foreigner's strange attitude and Naruto sweatdropped, {Jeez laweez…💧 Miyoshi-sensei must have taught her somehow. Fortunately, I taught her first.}

The teacher patted on Elizabeth's back and said to her students, "And there you have it. Just so you know, please be sure that you better not to teach Elizabeth-kun things like that as a joke."

{You shouldn't be the one to teach her these things, Sensei!} the students inwardly complained.

Then Miyoshi-sensei assigned an empty seat for Elizabeth to sit next to Naruto's spot to her right and Asuna's seat to her left, to which the latter suggested. The Warren turned to Asuna and said, "«Nice to meet you.»"

Asuna couldn't quite understand English very well, as she thought that Elizabeth wanted to kiss her, but Naruto corrected the situation and translated Elizabeth's greeting into Japanese.

Elizabeth noticed that the boy that she met is actually the same person that she met along the way and she also noticed he is Naruto Namikazé, her long-lost friend that she made a promise to when they were little. She embraced the Namikazé and said, "«I missed you, Naruto.»"

"«And I missed you too, Eli-chan, my dearest friend,»" Naruto replied in English.

{Are we missing something‽} the other students inwardly questioned at the same time. And Asuna is staring at them, wondering how in the world does her cousin understand the complexity of English so well.

 **-HBSTC-**

After a break in class, Asuna asked Elizabeth that she can play tennis and the latter replied, "«Yes. Primary School.» Actually, since Elementary School."

"Wow, you played for that long?" Asuna was impressed by her new classmate's credibility, "My cousin, Naruto, has been playing Tennis for a while, too."

"It's a living, when your parents were former Tennis superstars and are currently entrepreneurs for the sport," Naruto remarked, "It's a shame that they were always too busy traveling all over the world."

Elizabeth and Asuna never felt this sorry towards their fellow classmate before.

"Thankfully, Asuna's mother, who happens to be my aunt from my Dad's side, took me in and I worked hard with Tennis and with the farm, too."

And why not? Naruto sported a farmer's tan and is rather muscular for a boy his age. He also kept himself clean from all the work of the sports and his chores he had done.

Then Asuna changed the subject and asked, "So if it was in England, you played with the hard kind?"

"Hard kind?" Elizabeth puzzled, "Is that what you call in Japan?"

"That's right," Naruto answered, "In the Asian regionals, we have another type, Soft Tennis."

Asuna explained about the soft tennis origins and said to be the sports of all people. But Elizabeth thought that it was sumo wrestling combined with tennis. "Must be very exotic," she remarked.

"So you want to try it after school, Eli-chan?" Naruto asked.

And the Warren sweetly answered, "«Of course.»"

 **-HBSTC-**

[After School]

Asuna and Naruto took Elizabeth (carrying a digital camera) on a grand tour to the Tennis court behind the school and the pinkette said, "Wow, Eli-chan, you sure like taking pictures."

"«Yes,»" Elizabeth replied, "The scenery in Hokkaido especially wonderful."

"I bet that the scenery isn't the only thing that we're proud of," Naruto said as he pointed the gated area where the neighboring farm and its residential cows are segregated from the school and trail where it leads to the river for a change of pace. Elizabeth took some photos of the locations as she, Naruto, and Asuna proceeded to the locker room as the former said, "That rabbit hutch is very retro and lively," and she took a picture.

Asuna felt rather bad about the school's limited budget, but Naruto corrected, "Eli-chan, our rabbit hutch is over at the other end of the school. This is our locker room and club room. The unfortunate thing is that I have to share the room with the girls' at separate times."

Elizabeth understood what her friend meant.

 **-HBSTC-**

Naruto already changed into his gear as he waits outside for the girls to change into their clothes as he overheard the conversation.

[Inside the Locker Room]

Asuna and Elizabeth are undressing themselves out of their uniforms.

"I'm sorry, Asuna," the Warren apologized, "I never dreamed that hutch was actually your clubroom."

Asuna chuckled and said, "Don't let it bother you."

"It's our school's problem for not budgeting properly when they got the piece of land, ya know," the girls heard Naruto saying through an open window hatch while he was loosening his sinews.

Elizabeth gave off an uncertain smile and then says, "I never really «played» Soft Tennis. Naruto and I used to «play» regular Hard Tennis when we were very little."

"I'm sure that you'll get used to it quickly," Asuna optimistically replied as she took off her uniform top, "You know, I've been thinking about what happened this morning when I saw you eating bread. But I guess that foreigners must be really scaled bigger…?"

Asuna noticed that when she sees Elizabeth's physique and her bust, but it turned out that the Warren's breasts were a bit smaller than Asuna's but are more developed than Kurusu's, to which the Harukazé feels rather proud of herself (her nose extending like a certain puppet) for having bigger boobs and bragged, "But that would be prejudicial, isn't it?"

Then the girls dressed into their tennis gear. But what Asuna saw surprised to see Elizabeth and said, "Wow, a one-piece outfit. You don't see those in soft tennis often."

Usually, the usual contenders wear tennis shirts and shorts (or skirts and frilly knickers for the girls). To Asuna, it makes her feel rather excited.

But Elizabeth is rather anxious and said, "I didn't want to stand out too much, so I'll just change into my half-pants and..."

But Asuna was shocked by her new clubmate's sudden change, so she leaped towards Elizabeth and yelled, "N-no, don't do it! If you wear shorts…" Both girls took a tumble, flaunting their tennis knickers.

Naruto heard a disturbance and shouted, "Hey, what's going on in there? Are you okay?"

He opened the door to find Asuna on top of Elizabeth with her hand on top of the Warren's chest.

"Nee-chan, not this again!" he complained and helped Elizabeth on her feet, "Sorry about that, Eli-chan. My cousin has a tendency to be rather indecent with her "frustrations"."

"That's all right, Naruto," Elizabeth replied as she dusted off her dress, "I probably have gotten the same problem when I haven't seen you for so long." And she placed herself holding Naruto's arm as he escorted the clubmate out. Meanwhile, Asuna is even more surprised that her younger cousin has a technique of attracting attention to a foreign girl.

 **-HBSTC-**

Naruto brought out a hard tennis ball and a soft tennis ball for comparison to show Elizabeth the difference between them. She was used to the regular hard ball when she was younger, but when she started to feel the soft ball, Elizabeth notices that the ball is squishier than that of the original. Suddenly, the Warren reminded herself of some similarly squishy. Asuna curiously wondered what her clubmate is thinking about and what she got wasn't what she had in mind - Elizabeth is fondling Asuna's small breasts.

"Eli-chan? Kyaah!" the pinkette yelped from her A-cup breast being poked, "Eli-chan, w-what are you doing?"

"It's still a bit lacking," Elizabeth replied as she was curiously touching, "That softness."

That sort of hurts Asuna's pride as a young woman.

Thankfully, Naruto stepped in and said, "Eli-chan, we're still not yet adults, so we probably still have some growing up to do."

"You're right, Naruto," Elizabeth agreed, "«I'm sorry.»" And she relented and moved closer to Naruto and made circles on his chest with her fingers, slightly tickling him. And Asuna's pride is still stomped, like the shape of her small breasts.

Soon after, the other clubmates arrived as they somehow witnessed what they saw.

"What the heck are they doing?" Kotoné questioned, "Asuna is being humiliated by the foreigner and Naruto (almost saying -obaka) seems to know her."

"Could it be just intercultural communication?" Chitosé wondered.

{It seems that I have a new rival,} Kurusu thought to herself.

"Hey, girls!" Naruto called out, "We have ourselves a new member. She's originally from the United Kingdom and happens to be a dear friend of mine."

 **-HBSTC-**

"I see," Kotoné remarked, "So you're an exchange student."

"I am Elizabeth," the Warren introduced herself."

The team is glad that they are going global as the other members greeted their new member.

However, there's a new problem: they now have a roster total of 6, meaning that Naruto is willing to even the game up a bit, meaning that there would be a question of which would be best paired in a Doubles Match and Naruto would likely end up in the Singles or Doubles Matches, as the only boy in the group. However, the real problem is with Chitosé's lack of coordination as the group looked at the source.

"Why are you looking at me when you say that?" the verdette anxiously questioned.

 **-HBSTC-**

Naruto decided to call 1 game with 2 teams to teach Elizabeth the concept of Soft Tennis. Asuna and Kotone are facing off against Kurusu and Chitosé and the game begins. Asuna did well of her returns, Kurusu is relentless in her swings, Kotoné nearly lost her moment when the ball bounced at her.

Naruto showed Elizabeth how Doubles work in the Soft Tennis match. She instantly learned the concept of the variation. However, Elizabeth asked Naruto, "Is Chitosé's lack of involvement in the rally due to some handicap?"

"I think the better question, Eli-chan, is, "How hard is Chicchan really trying?"

And they see Chitosé calling Kurusu for help. (Looks like another session for Naruto's training for the verdette.)

 **-HBSTC-**

Elizabeth is practicing her swings, as Chitosé served the ball. But when the Warren tried to return, the ball went a bit low to the net. Is it the way she swings like she used to in regular Tennis or is there something else, Elizabeth wondered. Naruto stepped in and explained with a few pointers, "Eli-chan, you can't just hit the ball like the way in regular tennis." He explained the difference with the tennis balls and how it the way a person swings worked differently, especially on how to control the spins to trip the opponent. He gives a demonstration of his skills against Kotoné to show Elizabeth how the ball bounces, though not as elastic as the regular tennis ball.

Elizabeth practiced with Naruto for an hour and she managed to pick up the pace and both students worked up a sweat.

"Very nice, Eli-chan," he complimented.

Chitosé and the other girls were surprised by the change in dynamics and the verdette felt rather outweighed and defeated.

 **-HBSTC-**

Elizabeth said to Asuna, "You know, thanks to Naruto's help, I think I managed to figure it out."

"I bet that you picked up so fast because of your ex-Eli-perience," Asuna remarked.

"Ha ha ha! You're way too naïve, Eli!" a familiar Karate girl haughtily declared, pretending to be a certain flamboyant fighter, "You still have a long way to go! You are but still standing at the gates of Soft Tennis! I, the great Kotone, will show you the true might of Soft Tennis!"

"Ah… Naruto, what exactly is wrong with that girl?" Elizabeth asked.

"Precisely what I like to know, Eli-chan," Naruto sighed as he knows that Kotoné is up to something stupid again as she has 2 extra racquets tied to her twin ponytails. Incidentally, Asuna agreed that Kotoné is likely going to hurt herself.

Then the Sawanatsu started to swing the racquets around with her hair, preparing for an ultimate attack… that is, until her plan went totally AIFU (An Imperial Foul-Up) as the racquets tied to her hair were yanked off into the air and pieces of her twintails were stuck to them as she screamed in sheer agony. _(It wasn't much of her hair, but it still hurts.)_ The racquets were sent flying towards Elizabeth and Asuna, but they didn't get far enough to injure them.

Naruto sports a tic mark (💢), showing them that he's mad and yelled at Kotoné, "What in Hokkaido are you trying to do, Kotoné, you birdbrain‽"

A shuddering Kotoné replied, "Just coming with new ideas, Naruto-san…"

The Namikazé gave the brunette a proper punishment: immediate lift exercises, followed by cleanup duty with some of his personal weight bands attached to her wrists after today's session. But for Elizabeth's sake, the penalty is reduced to just clean-up duty. Kotoné accepted her penalty.

Elizabeth was amazed at Naruto's technique and she loved him even more.

 **-HBSTC-**

Kurusu talked to Naruto and Elizabeth about some things via in a different language. Kotoné talked to Asuna and Chitosé and pointed, "Hey, check out that craziness. It's like being in an English conversation class."

"Well, Naruto-kun and Kurusu-chan do speak good English," Chitosé concurred, "Wouldn't you agree, Asuna?"

The pinkette uncertainly replied, "Well, I've heard that when Naruto-niichan was younger, he used to stay in England for a while, so I guess he can understand and speak English. But I wonder what they are saying?"

It turned out that the other conversation, Kurusu brought out another costume headpiece that looked like 2 flat rice mochi and an orange on top and it gives off the illusion that the wearer's neck is extended and the head is on the orange.

Kotoné, Asuna, and Chitosé refuted at the same time, "English sure is a deep language…"

 **-HBSTC-**

Elizabeth is trying to practice her backhanded swing, but Asuna notices that her friend's pose keeps turning up in a weird position. And when Elizabeth tried to make the backhand work, she overshoots her swing, flaunting her knickers and her behind.

Naruto stepped in and helped correct Elizabeth's trouble by helping with her wrist and her swing.

Kotoné felt rather envious that she couldn't match with Elizabeth's gracefulness and wished she can do the same with Mishi.

 **-HBSTC-**

Speaking of Mishi, he has just returned from a conference meeting, scratched his hair, and asked, "Is everything going well?"

"I was worried that you wouldn't get here, Sensei," Naruto said, "We have a new member that's been wanting to see you."

Asuna introduced Elizabeth to Hiroshi Mishimagi, AKA Mishi. But then the Warren recognized Mishi and ran and inadvertently tackled the coach like they're long lost friends.

Naruto ran to check on Elizabeth and Mishi to see if they're okay and both people turned up fine, much to the Namikazé's relief.

The other girls, however, were amazed to have witnessed the event as Mishi came reeling in from the surprising tackle and muttered, "Itétété… What just happened?"

"Sensei, are you all right?" Naruto asked as he helped Elizabeth get back on her feet and with his teacher, "I hope that she didn't mean you any harm, ya know. Anyway, you remember Elizabeth Warren years ago, right?"

The Englishwoman looked at Mishi with her natural charm and the coach remembered, "Are you, by chance, the Warrens' daughter, Elizabeth?"

"«Yes,»" the young Englishwoman replied.

Asuna then asked, "Naruto-niichan, Mishi, is there something that Eli-chan that we should know?"

Kotoné and Chitosé agreed while Kurusu is curious about the strange relationship.

Mishi reminisces about what happened around 9 years ago. He met with the Warrens who run the Tennis camp and the Namikazés who were staying in England for a short while with their enterprises. Their children, Elizabeth Warren and Naruto Namikazé, became rather attached to Mishi as he helped train the kids in Tennis.

"But what are you doing in Japan?" the coach asked Elizabeth.

"You made a promise, Mishi," she answered.

"A promise?" Mishi wondered, "Did I do something like that?"

"Apparently so, Sensei," Naruto admitted, "We were 5 at the time when we made a promise when you were training for the All-Japan Soft Tennis Cup. At first, it was all playing pretend, but then we promised to you that someday, when we get older and still love Tennis…"

Elizabeth embraced Naruto in an adult manner and she kissed him on the cheek as the latter finished, "That we'll get married and you would be the Best Man for our wedding."

Chitosé, Asuna, and even Kurusu were stunned by the sudden display of young love. Kotoné, however, mistook what she thought was that Mishi is going to get married to a girl half his age _(pot calling the kettle black)_ and Naruto would be the best man, so she became very infuriated and yelled, "You dog-tailed pedophile!," and punched Mishi with a right hook, "I hope that you'll choke on lolicon and get taken away for having kiddy porn! Baka, baka!" Then the incredibly upset Kotoné ran out of the court to take her frustrations elsewhere.

"«Was it something we said?» Elizabeth asked in English.

Naruto didn't answer as he rendered first-aid to the coach as he explained further details about the arranged marriage that his and Elizabeth's parents planned for them. But for now, the assistant manager suggested, "You oughta have your teeth examined, Sensei. I think Kotoné-san knocked one of your wisdom teeth loose and chipped your incisors, too."

 **-HBSTC-**

The sun was setting in Shiratama Junior High. Mishi went to the school's roof access to try to mend the relationship with the raw-flamed Kotoné and her erratic behavior.

Kurusu and Chitosé went back to their respective homes while Asuna and Naruto escorted Elizabeth back to her home. It turns out that the young Englishwoman lives at the address around the halfway point between Shiratama and the Harukazé Farm. Naruto promised to keep in touch with her whenever she needs help and with other things friendly. And Elizabeth kissed her future fiancé goodbye and went on their separate ways. And Asuna witnessed the scene, with a feeling of angst, wishing that she has a lover of her own.

 **-HBSTC-**

The cousins returned home with their daily chores and their homework. By the time dinner is served, Kasuga asked Naruto and her daughter about their day.

After a few minutes of conversation, Kasuga was impressed with her nephew getting himself a date with a new student who happened to be his long-lost friend from England. And Asuna, she told her mother that her boobs don't seem to be soft enough to match that of the Soft Tennis ball and what did she get? A disciplinary lesson (that is, a spanking) courtesy of her mother, telling her not to be vulgar.

Naruto told Aunt Kasuga that Elizabeth didn't know any better about her body image, hence the soft tennis balls. And Kasuga agreed, but Asuna still got a whipping for forgetting her homework. Sometimes, the mother wondered how did her only daughter become such a vamp.

Later that night, while Asuna is talking, "lewding", and masturbating in her sleep again, when she hears a familiar lowing from outside.

"Moo!"

Naruto, as usual grabbed his lasso and wrangled the bovine and took her back to the stables.

"Hanako, that's the 3rd time this week," Naruto said, "And it's only Tuesday, ya know."

"Moo!"

§

To be continued…==»

»-Line Break-«

A/N: TBA

And the of the moment will be on!

 _-blukmage19_


	3. Game 03

**Game 3-A**

 _Fierce_

§

[Shiratama Junior High]

Today is a day off from school (Saturday), but it's a red letter day for the Soft Tennis Club, even though it's an ill wind outside the school of early June. The breezes turn into zephyrs, strong enough to blow the girls' skirts into the air and plenty of nosebleeds from the boys and other unwitting perverts.

Naruto decided to move the exhibition games indoors at the gym room because the meteorologist says that unusual weather is likely to come into the region.

The Soft Tennis club quickly moved their belongings from the club's locker room to prevent them from getting flooded before they have to change into their Tennis uniforms in the restrooms.

And just in time, when Mishi came by to his students and said, "We're preparing the Singles Tournament, so this is practice for that."

"Singles, huh?" Kotoné wondered.

"Now that you mention it," Chitosé said, "We haven't done those often."

Then Asuna asked, "But why go through the trouble of making it a league match, Sensei?"

Mishi gave it some thought and then answered, "So that we can prove the person in last place that would get booted out of the club."

The tennis members didn't take the joke very well, courtesy of giving Mishi some lumps. _(Besides the other girls' pounding, the heart-shaped bump on Mishi was given by Elizabeth, and the ice pack was (mischievously) given by Naruto just to add salt to his lumps.)_

Mishi then amended the answer and said, "I was only fooling on that part. It's actually to decide the participants in the tournament and to decide the starting placements."

Asuna understood the gist of the challenge and happily surmised, "So the results of the matches will determine the ranking of the club members, right?"

"That's how it is," Mishi answered, "Anyway, I have a meeting with the faculty, so you will help with Naruto-kun with the results, will you?"

And the coach left the gym room.

Asuna is determined to do her best. But when she turned around, the pinkette sees that her cousin and her teammates are in the phrase - "Fired Up" - to prove their own determination.

(Kotoné») "Ranking… The absolute ace…"

(Chitosé, fixing her eyeglasses») "My pride as a captain… The reason I exist…"

(Kurusu») "It's time… to overthrow the throne…"

(Elizabeth») "«💕Naruto, I love you.💕»"

(Naruto») "All is fair in love and war, but this is my time to shine."

The 5 students' auras begin to show in various colors so brightly, it scares her.

 **-HBSTC-**

The team is burning with flames of athletic passion, as if it were a storm. It's as if it was a hurricane that has started to blow through Shiratama Junior High's Soft Tennis Club.

But then, they hear the sound of a sudden downpour from outside. It seems that the tempest became a reality and Naruto was right; otherwise, the club would have gotten themselves soaked from the rain and the dangerous flooding conditions.

That was when Kotoné declared as she put her hand over her heart, "Do you think a little rain would make us give up the competition? If we lose to a storm, how can we fare against a real opponent during a real competition‽"

Chitosé is psyched up like she was a S******** and said, "Kotoné-chan is right. Our final goal is… to become the National Champions!"

Asuna and Naruto weren't exactly inspired nor enthused by Kotoné and Chitosé's zealousness.

 **-HBSTC-**

While the other girls were chatting about the rain, Elizabeth looked at Naruto as she is holding hands with him. She wondered if they would have to face each other in the matches. And Naruto is asking himself the same question.

But then, Kurusu came by, dressed in a peculiar water horse costume, saying, "Aoooh. «Hello. Nice to meet you.»

 **. . . . .**

"Oh, Nessie!" Elizabeth recognizes the costume as the Loch Ness creature.

"«Thank you,» Kurusu-chan," Naruto said, "Let's go get the board and something to determine our order." And they did. Kurusu brought out a league score chart _(a giant piece of paper)_ , Elizabeth carefully drew out the score between 6 people with a diagonal line in the middle, meaning that there is no matches against themselves nor would there be a mirror match. Naruto sets up the paper on the board with a laminate and uses an empty tissue box containing papers with names written and folded up.

They are ready for the games to begin.

 **-HBSTC-**

Chitosé, as the Team Captain, makes her statement, "Now then, as the league approaches, there's this one thing we must have. Let's make our standings worthwhile!"

She wanted to write 2 games on her score with the dry erase marker _(for club president's privilege)_ , but Naruto stopped her and said, "No, you don't, Chicchan. You're the Team Captain, you're supposed to put in the effort for the team."

The matches are set at to win 3 games per match (Junior High rules) as the first 2 contenders to step into the court is Asuna VS Kotoné, followed by Kurusu VS Chitosé, and Elizabeth VS Naruto.

 **-HBSTC-**

 _ **Match 1**_

 **Battle 1**

(Asuna VS Kotoné)

Kotoné kept whaling at Asuna, but the pinkette somehow won by a few of the Sawanatsu's faults.

Winner: Asuna (3-1)

»-Line Break-«

 **Battle 2**

(Kurusu VS Chitosé)

It was a bit of disappointment because Chitosé has a low tolerance for hunger. Kurusu took advantage (and even held back) against her opponent. Elizabeth commented that Chitosé was sent flying like Wendy from Peter Pan when Kurusu landed a Power Shot. ("«You can fly.»")

Winner: Kurusu (3-0)

»-Line Break-«

 **Battle 3**

(Elizabeth VS Naruto)

Both contenders worked hard until Elizabeth messed up on her backhand. But Naruto is a good sport with his girlfriend and they shook hands and hugged each other.

Winner: Naruto (3-2)

»-Line Break-«

 _ **Match 2**_

 **Battle 4**

(Naruto VS Kotoné)

Kotoné wanted to get her long-awaited revenge at her nemesis, slightly tired from his last match. Naruto let her win one game, but then he recovered and is through holding back against the meathead Sawanatsu. Kotoné was soundly defeated in the game of Soft Tennis, but Naruto told her that it's not over yet.

Winner: Naruto (3-1)

»-Line Break-«

 **Battle 5**

(Elizabeth VS Kurusu)

It was a close match of gaining Naruto's love, but when Elizabeth got distracted, Kurusu managed to pull a win against her. After the match, Kurusu quietly proposed a suggestion to Naruto (away from the other girls) that she and the Warren would share with Naruto since they both liked the Namikazé very much, and the bluette would like to be "friends with benefits" in the near future. This is going to take a while for the trio to take it into consideration.

Winner: Kurusu (3-2)

»-Line Break-«

 **Battle 6**

(Asuna VS Chitosé)

Chitosé tried to change the game with a different racquet, and Asuna nearly got distracted about the rain melting her clothes. Unfortunately, the verdette's inattentiveness cost her the match.

Winner: Asuna (3-0)

 **-HBSTC-**

The team took a short break to take some refreshments, a moment in the restroom, and talk about some things on their minds. Kurusu surprised Kotoné with a shark costume, chasing her all over the place.

But then, Chitosé noticed from outside that there are fish that landed on the front of the school.

"Mebaru!" she exclaimed as she ran out of the front doors to grab a net and catch the mebaru _(or black rockfish)_ before they spoil.

Naruto thinks that the storm must have caused a waterspout from the ocean nearby, so the group halted the game and help nabbed the floundering rockfish, either to cook them later or to send them back to the ocean.

However, Naruto senses something wasn't right. The fields are starting to flood, when the water is up to the team's ankles; the winds are getting stronger, and an unusual earthquake was felt from the ocean. That could only mean one thing as the Namikazé called the girls to drop everything and take cover in the school building's upper floors. And they did.

When Naruto checked for a head count, he noticed that Chitosé is missing. "That Chicchan! She's going to get herself killed!"

Unfortunately, the tidal wave suddenly the school grounds and the tennis courts! The riptide from the tidal wave caught Chitosé, sending her out to sea.

Naruto and the girls feared that the Akiyama would get lost and it would be too late to save her. But then… a "Lady Godiva" is riding on a giant salamander and is coming towards the team. It was Chitosé, completely naked as the day she was born, and she was riding on the same salamander that she has been trying to hunt all that time.

"Why?" Chitosé asked the salamander as she began to tear up, "Why do have to save me? I only wanted you for..." _(She only wanted to have the salamander for her delicacies in her meals.)_ "...and yet being nice to me. Now, I can't seem to eat you as food anymore…"

That moment felt like it was worthy of a movie award (no Golden Raspberry) for this touching scene as the weather started to relent.

Naruto took the naked and sobbing Chitosé inside the school to find her some spare clothes, followed by the other team members.

The salamander left the school grounds and went back into the forest river.

 **-HBSTC-**

By the time the Soft Tennis team redressed themselves into their gym gear and their club clothes were still soaking wet, they noticed that the weather suddenly turned chilly as they noticed that they had a sudden blizzard advisory. The whole section of Hokkaido is covered in snow caused by an unexpected jet stream from the further reaches of Siberia, almost directly from the North Pole region.

That's when they noticed Mishi who returned from his meeting and asked, "Oh, you guys are still here? I thought that you already finished the trials."

Naruto explained that the details of what just happened.

"So you found some fish out in this weather? Of course you would have left them alone," Mishi lazily said as he looked at the snow that is starting to accumulate, "At this rate, not only the buses won't be able to drive, but also the cars. I guess it can't be helped. We'll have to stay in the school."

Naruto and the girls wondered what secrets Mishi is hiding as they were forced to stay in the school building.

› **-Section Break-‹**

 **Game 3-B**

 _Bare Naked_

The Soft Tennis club members came across something strange inside the school building as Mishi is guiding them to what is normally the teachers' lounge, which is only a partial front. They were taken to a hidden passageway behind the shelving that leads to a very long escalator that goes deep underground. Chitosé and Asuna were in front, followed by Kotoné, then Kurusu is next to Naruto, who is holding hands with Elizabeth. Mishi is taking up the rear.

"You don't suppose that this place leads to a GeoFront where they would hide some form of mobile suit bioweapon?" Naruto wondered out loud.

The girls think that the school is hiding something like a cross between G***** and E*********, modeled after S***** M***, carrying a giant tennis racquet.

"Nah," all the team members didn't think so.

To pass the time, the members try to play a game of words using the last syllable to sharpen their intelligence.

Starting with Naruto, "Ya know, this place looks like it comes straight out of the manga."

(Kotoné») "Ga...ga...garterbelt."

(Asuna») "To...To...Tobira no mukou no kare _(Beyond the door is he)_."

(Elizabeth») "Re? Re… Renkon Supagetii _(Lotus root spaghetti)_."

(Chitosé») "I… Inoshishi nabe~ _(Boar Hotpot)_ 💕"

(Kurusu») "Beku ame _(hard candy)_."

And they came up with more complicated words and phrases.

"You two better not get too close," Mishi warned Naruto and Elizabeth, but the young lovers were too busy holding on to each other.

Kotoné sighed and said, "I wonder what it's like to be them?"

She was thinking about being together with Mishi, but then she remembered her livelihood as the daughter of a dojo master in a place full of male disciples and apprentices.

"After being raised by that kind of father, I turned way too different."

"Hey, Kotoné," Naruto said, "You're not just whistling "Tsumasakidachi", ya know. You ever try living on the farm, with just your aunt, cousin, and a lot of Friesian Holstein cows?"

Kotoné imagined Naruto in a residence with Asuna, her mother, and mess of female humanoid cattle¹ - erotically milked. _(Her imagination must be running away with her for some reason.)_

But then, Kurusu came by in a peculiar manner and asked a strange question, "You don't believe in your own dad?"

"I do believe in him, it's just…" Kotoné tried to explain as she turned around to face the Fukukawa when the latter gave her strangest look and slapped her.² After a moment of painful silence, Kurusu remarked, "My mother is useless," and she hopped over to the other escalator.

Naruto is rather miffed at his kohai's actions and said, "Kurusu-chan, come back here."

Kurusu obeyed and returned to the correct escalator and made her take her medicine: get a good scrubbing (plus a noogie) in the showers with Naruto.

 **-HBSTC-**

By the time the team made their way to the 10th Basement Floor, Asuna asked, "Hey, Sensei, what is this place?"

Mishi pulled out a card and scan it through a scanner and explained, "It's just an entertainment facility. It was originally a hidden base hundreds of years ago before we converted it to the modern times to show you what's really behind those doors."

The double electronic steel blast doors slowly opened, letting out a bright light blinding the witnesses (except Naruto and Kurusu who brought out their sunglasses) to show that the mysterious base is actually a hidden onsen (hot springs).

"And here I thought it was a base for something scientific," Naruto murmured, "It's anything but!"

"«Japanese are still super!»" Elizabeth remarked.

Mishi explained that this facility was originally used for teachers, but for just today.

The team became rather angry that the teachers could have spend their funds on other important things and they took their frustrations on Mishi.

"I guess I should have asked the faculty about that problem," Mishi sighed while sporting another ice pack, "Anyway, I called your families to let them know, so don't worry about it and stay overnight."

Asuna is starting to have strange thoughts about spending the night in the school building and imagined that Kotoné is wanting to sleep with Mishi. But then her thoughts changed when she imagines a naked Elizabeth and Kurusu next to her Cousin Naruto and started having sexual relations with them _(flowers fell from the stems)_ , and he's not yet 14.

That's when the pinkette excitedly said to Kotoné, "If… if it turns up like this, maybe you'll have to take a shower first, right‽ Right, Kotoné-chan‽"

"Yeah… sure…," the Sawanatsu reluctantly agreed, with much uncertainty.

 **-HBSTC-**

The facility is extremely spacious. It has a changing shelves with baskets, a ping-pong table set, vending machines, massage chairs, lounge rooms, and the "main attraction" itself.

While Mishi is away to his devices, the girls decided to change out of their current attire, but they face a bit of a dilemma. They have the only boy in the group that is likely going to peep on them butt naked. But Asuna said, "Don't worry about it. Naruto-niichan and I used to take baths before. I'm sure he wouldn't mind joining us."

"I concur," Chitosé replied, "He has seen me naked plenty of times when I was busy hunting for food."

"I don't mind being naked with Naruto," Elizabeth also said and Kurusu silently agreed as everybody stripped down to their underwear and then to their birthday suits. And while they were undressing, Kotoné is torn between her love for Mishi and the obnoxious belligerence of Naruto, she covered her naked body with a towel.

Then the girls began to peep on Naruto through the shelving as he is at a separate area, he is undressing himself and said, "You're enjoying yourself, are you, girls?"

The girls were fascinated by Naruto's body. Much of his baby fat is gone and was replaced by muscle from all the farm work he has been doing. Much of his body, except for his pelvic area, is tanned from long hours in the sunlight. His manhood isn't as shrimpy as the boys of his class and is circumcised.

The result is that the girls got themselves extremely steamed up and/or has a nosebleed from seeing Naruto's physique and his member. (In other words, they have little to no shame at the opposite gender at all.)

"He's even manlier than the apprentices at the dojo!" Kotoné exclaimed with a bloody nose.

Then Naruto puts on his trusty black water-resistant swimsuit and said, "For safety's sake, I rather not put my boner into someplace it shouldn't. Otherwise, I'll really have to take responsibility, ya know."

And the girls blushingly made a swallowing sound and agreed as they and Naruto stepped into the adjacent room.

 **-HBSTC-**

Inside the room is more than just an onsen, it's like a hidden water park underneath the school. They have different hot baths, traditional shower stalls with buckets, and even a water slide.

Asuna, Kotoné, and Chitosé excitedly ran towards the facilities while Naruto, Elizabeth, and Kurusu walked at an even pace to enjoy the sights of the area. But then, the group hear the sultriness of a familiar voice calling out, "Oi, no running in here."

It was Miyoshi-sensei, the homeroom teacher of Class 2-B, in one of the springs, naked, and drinking a saké cup, "Baths should be kept quiet, shouldn't they?"

"S-sensei, you shouldn't be drinking in the...," Kotoné said, but the teacher's charisma stopped the girl from speaking and then said, "Right now, I'm not a teacher. *sip* Just call me Kyoko Miyoshi, an ordinary woman.

"How cool…" Asuna exclaimed in amazement.

But Kotoné isn't really surprised about the teacher, now everyday woman, and murmured, "She's seems to be using the facility to the fullest…"

Then the teacher noticed Naruto in the group and said, "I would like to have a talk with you, if you can spare the time."

He complied after he spend some moments with his team members and close friends.

 **-HBSTC-**

[In the milk bath]

Asuna tested the waters and relaxed in the richness of the special water. Chitosé came by and said in amazement, "Wow, it sure is white."

"What? You haven't heard of this before, Chitosé-san?" Asuna asked, "It's a milk bath."

"Milk...and so much of it…?" the verdette wondered and came up with a weird idea, "I can make a ton of milk pudding!" She decided to go find some gelatin to prove her theory. However, Naruto came by and said, "Do that and you'll liable to ruin the milk bath, Chicchan. Save the gelatin for some real milk pudding."

Chitosé's idea was shot down, but she joined the group in the bath.

[A little later...]

"Ah, I wish that we can use this bath every day," Kotone said as she is relaxing in the edge of the pool.

"That would be too difficult to gain access," Asuna disagreed.

"Girls, we can make some at home, ya know," Naruto commented, "It really helps with the skin after all the work I had to do back home. Kasuga-obasan and Asuna-neechan uses the kind of bath as well. But only once in a while."

Kotoné took a mental note about the milk bath.

But then, Chitosé pulls out a photo of the Shiratama Junior High principal of his toupée blew off his head at an inopportune moment, most likely used as blackmail material.

"If you want something, just get a hold of someone from the top brass, and things will generally work out," she said.

"Scary!" Asuna and Kotoné shuddered at their upperclasswoman's technique.

"I guess Chicchan's good for something," Naruto mused.

 _(Later, the Soft Tennis club were given access cards to the underground facility, by hook or by crook - preferably the former.)_

 **-HBSTC-**

Naruto teaches Elizabeth how traditional showers work by means of a bucket (wooden or plastic) and a faucet that spills water very fast by the press of a button. Kurusu demonstrated how does it work and Elizabeth followed the lead as they trio poured the water on top of their heads. It was like "Monkey See, Monkey Do".

Then they rubbed out some soap and put the suds on top of their heads and started acting like they're doing a retro dance with the disco heat. _(Kurusu at Stage Right, Naruto in the middle, and Elizabeth at Stage Left)_.

And the trio played a song through a site...

 _[Cue: Sylvester - Dance (Disco Heat)]_

 _..._ and started showing their groove, with Naruto singing (almost like lip-syncing) to a particular line, "🎶 _Get on your feet and dance to the beat and dance!_ 🎶"

 _Dance with me in the disco heat_

 _(Get up and dance)_

 _Dance with me in the disco heat_

 _(Come on and dance)_

 _Dance with me in the disco heat_

 _(Come on and dance)_

 _Dance with me in the disco heat_

Chitosé was sitting at the pool with Kyoko as she watched 2 girls and the assistant manager shamelessly showing off their moves and she questionably remarked, "Sensei, were you teaching them weird habits again?"

But Kyoko said, "I used to do that all the time." And the teacher sipped her saké. Chitosé couldn't believe it.

Back to Naruto and his group, they finished dancing and the Namikazé then washed and scrubbed Kurusu's back and then Elizabeth's. They felt such relief from their boyfriend's gentle fingers. Elizabeth never believed that Naruto is really a hard worker, be on the farm or in Tennis, as he has the calluses and blisters on his grip. Kurusu wondered if that is the result of hard training, but wondered how to make their potential go even higher.

 **-HBSTC-**

Later, Naruto took Kurusu (carrying a bucket of soft tennis balls by a certain captain's request), Elizabeth, and Asuna to the water slide where the water is much cooler than the springs and run on a separate area. It was a long walk to the top of the slide before they checked down below. Then Naruto went first to see if the water slide is safe. It was a fast current and some curves along the way down as he did the proper procedures to enjoy the rush safely. By the time Naruto splashed down to the bottom, he notices that Kotoné is up to something stupid again by climbing the opposite direction of the slide, saying that it was an endurance challenge.

"You're going to get yourself hurt, Kotoné-san," he warned, "Get down from there, 'cause there are others that want to use the slide too!"

But Kotoné paid no mind as she continued climbing. So Naruto waited to see if nobody gets tangled in the aftermath, until Chitosé told Kurusu earlier about the bucket full of soft tennis balls for her plan to improve her coordination by grabbing the balls falling from the slide.

But Naruto said, "You might want to get out of the way first."

And sure enough, Asuna, Kotoné, and Elizabeth are rushing and tumbling towards the hapless verdette and the 4 girls made a terrible landing in the basin - bottoms up, just like a bunch of giant peaches.

Fortunately, Naruto and Kurusu managed to fish out the downed members. Elizabeth woke up after she felt the "kiss" from Naruto's CPR and sternum rub, and she kissed his mouth deeply. However, Naruto stopped after a few seconds and said that the other girls needed help. And he quickly did the same with Chitosé (who thought that her underclassman stole her first kiss), Asuna (who wondered why her cousin's mouth has a certain taste), and Kotoné, who got mad at him as she spat out the "kiss", but a little later she is grateful for her assistant coach for saving her and her teammates' lives.

 **-HBSTC-**

At a different pool, Naruto excused himself from the girls so that he and the teacher is having a heart-to-heart talk. He found Miyoshi-sensei at the electric massaging chair as he was drying off and puts on a bathrobe.

Kyoko is wearing a bathrobe, showing much of her cleavage, but not her nipples, as she asked her male student to join her on a conversation.

And Naruto and Kyoko talked about the former's future because of his parents' absence. Sure, Naruto's parents used to talk to him over the phone or emails and take him to Wimbledon ever since he was in grade school. But ever since he entered Junior High, they seemed to have lost touch with him, like something went terribly wrong. Fortunately, for the last 5 years or so, Naruto is still blessed with Aunt Kasuga and Cousin Asuna that still cared for him, as well as Elizabeth, Kurusu, and the club members.

Kyoko gave it some thought and found that Naruto is (somewhat) forced to grow up as an independent person and works hard to help whatever is needed. So she gave out a statement, "Uzumaki-kun, you've had a rough life, I can see that. However, I wish that I would talk to your parents about your progress. It may be hard, but I'm sure things will turn out for the better. Don't give up on your friends and family."

"Thank you, Miyoshi-sensei," Naruto gladly said, but then, he felt some power that tore through the wall and Mishi exclaimed from his room across the hall, "Aa-a-h! My noodle broth is spilling out!"

That's when enough's enough and Naruto pulled out his whistle _(assistant manager's privilege)_ and got the girls' attention to leave the pool immediately and to apologize to Mishi for ruining his instant noodles.

They were disappointed as they left with towels in hand.

 **-HBSTC-**

While the girls are drying off, getting dressed, and playing with the massage chairs, Kotoné found a nearby refrigerator with a lineup of milk bottles that have different flavors; one of which is a red bottle of milk that said "Mishimagi only".

"Could this be Mishi's Strawberry Milk… I guess?" she wondered, "Maybe just one sip…" And she did, only to realize that Mishi's milk bottle is actually Habanero flavored V8 as it immediately burned her mouth and tongue, "Gyaa~h!🔥"

Naruto immediately took the spicy drink away and gave Kotoné a bottle of real Strawberry Milk to cool off her already burning taste buds.

"Woman, you oughta know better by now," Naruto shamed her as he grabbed a bottle of coffee milk, "Hah! That hit the spot."

Kotoné's lips turned red and swollen from the habanero's heat scale that left a bad taste in her mouth. She brought the humiliation on herself, and her nemesis just rubbed regular milk on her wounds. She still swore and determined to get even with Naruto.

 **-HBSTC-**

There is still time to kill before the already dressed team go to sleep because they still have a match trials. Fortunately, the facility has a room designed for Tennis and soft Tennis gear for recreational matches.

The team warmed up before they resume their matches.

»-Line Break-«

 _ **Match 3**_

 **Battle 7**

(Chitosé VS Elizabeth)

Chitosé started up a little better with her already dismal skills. Naruto managed to "oil" her skills, movements, and coordination to stand a better chance. Unfortunately, Elizabeth managed to make a comeback that stunned the captain of the team. Still, the assistant manager is proud of them for a good match.

Winner: Elizabeth (3-2)

»-Line Break-«

 **Battle 8**

(Asuna VS Naruto)

Both cousins are ready to face each other off. Asuna got herself off to a good start while Naruto is playing for time as he warmed up before he got himself really raring to go and soundly defeated Asuna after she made some clumsy goofs.

Winner: Naruto (3-1)

»-Line Break-«

 **Battle 9**

(Kurusu VS Kotoné)

Kotoné is taking her time playing mind games to trip against Kurusu, but the Fuyukawa played mind games of her own, scaring back at Kotoné as the Sawanatsu fainted.

Winner: Kurusu (No Contest / 3-0)

»-Line Break-«

 _ **Match 4**_

 **Battle 10**

(Naruto VS Chitosé)

Naruto told Chitosé to be on guard, even though they have the high authorizations. And both contenders tried their hardest to win. However, Naruto managed to prevail after he lets his opponent win one game just for being a good sport.

Winner: Naruto (3-1)

»-Line Break-«

 **Battle 11**

(Elizabeth VS Kotoné)

It was an unusual battle between the ferocity of a tiger _(Kotoné)_ fighting against the serenity of a swan _(Elizabeth)_. It was a close match, but the winner takes it all in stride.

Winner: Elizabeth (3-2)

»-Line Break-«

 **Battle 12**

(Asuna VS Kurusu)

As usual, Kurusu isn't holding back against Asuna, but somehow the latter's gadabout clumsiness surprised Kurusu a few times. However, the Fuyukawa came out on top.

Winner: Kurusu (3-1)

»-Line Break-«

 _ **Match 5**_

 **Battle 13**

(Elizabeth VS Asuna)

Before the battle, Asuna is curious about Elizabeth's relationship with Naruto. Elizabeth coyly said that their parents somehow let them enjoy themselves with Tennis since they were younger and that they somehow got into a good relationship with her soon-to-be fiancé before thinking about marriage. Asuna got all steamed up from her imagination with Elizabeth, Kurusu, and Naruto being naked and wild in bed and popping out children by the numbers. They managed to get their heads back in the game as they duke it out on the tennis court.

Winner: Asuna (3-2)

»-Line Break-«

 **Battle 14**

(Kotoné VS Chitosé)

Both last place contenders prepared themselves on the Losers Bracket to see who gets oneself out of the rut. Both had their faults, missed shots, and overshooting, but surprisingly, Kotoné managed to win the match against the captain.

Winner: Kotoné (3-2)

»-Line Break-«

 **Battle 15**

(Kurusu VS Naruto)

And now, the main event. Both contenders were undefeated and the match will determine who will be on top as the 1st Seat. While the match is at 2-All, the match is at Deuce and it's anybody's game until Kurusu made the final blow until she sprained her ankle and elbow from an unexpected slip-up. Naruto came by and helped Kurusu who is trying to keep a poker face on her injuries. Nothing that a couple of ice packs, some bruise ointment, and rest won't cure.

Winner: Kurusu (3-2)

 **-HBSTC-**

After deliberations, the list of seats came out as follows:

 _ **Rank by Games Won**_

1st - Kurusu (15)

2nd - Naruto (14)

3rd - Elizabeth (12)

4th - Asuna (11)

5th - Kotoné (7)

6th - Chitosé (5)

The girls wondered why Naruto is second on the list.

"Because I'm the only guy in the group. The demographics were, more often than not, female dominant and the male contenders are very scarce," Naruto explained, "Contrariwise, if I have to be in the group, I would have been in the high tier until somebody comes out on top, and that would break Kurusu-chan's heart, ya know."

And Kurusu and Elizabeth hugged their assistant coach anyway - for finishing the game, having a good competition, and for being a real good friend. Asuna and the other girls joined in for a group hug.

All strength, no sweat.

 **-HBSTC-**

After taking a quick bath and a free massage session from Naruto (which felt erotically and refreshingly good), the team has one problem; they didn't pack their personal set of pajamas, other than their extra clean set of sports clothes and underwear.

Kurusu brought out some articles of clothing in her box...

It turned out to be stage costumes from her collection - Asuna, a leek; Kotoné, a mushroom; Chitosé, a carrot; Elizabeth, a pink bunny; Naruto, a brown fox; and Kurusu, a crescent moon.

Asuna, Chitosé, Kotoné took off the gaudy costumes and opted to wear their gym clothes. Kurusu, Naruto, and Elizabeth (still in their costumes) stayed behind to iron out the wrinkles of the former's costumes and folded them neatly before rejoining the others.

 **-HBSTC-**

The students showed their coach their results of their progress. Naruto also brought proof with a video camera that he took, with the help of Elizabeth and Kurusu.

Mishi watched and skimmed through the video and found that all is fair in the courts, except when he noticed the results, he noticed that Naruto won 2nd place. Naruto explained the details about letting Kurusu win after she injured herself.

Mishi can see that Naruto takes good care about his company, however unbalanced as it seemed.

 **-HBSTC-**

The out-of-season blizzard was blowing louder outside, as the team left the underground baths, taking their belongings with them. They went back upstairs to a separate lounge where there are some spare futons for sleeping. _(Elizabeth and Kurusu placed their futons next to Naruto much to the other girls' cluelessness.)_

Unfortunately, they were starting to get restless and couldn't get to sleep.

"Oi, you still awake?" Kotoné asked.

"Yeah…" Asuna replied while her eyes are still wide open, "The winds are getting worse outside."

"You can't fall asleep at all?" Chitosé asked Kurusu, who replied, "Affirmative."

"Me too," Elizabeth said.

"So do I," Naruto replied.

The howling wind from the unusual weather seems to be relentless throughout the night. So, they decided to practice their soft tennis skills to pass the time. Mishi also joined in on the fun.

Less than half an hour later, the radio that was playing in the court lets out important news: the unusual jetstream has been moved back to its regular path and the summer temperatures would soon rise and the 6 foot of snow would soon melt to just a memory.

Thank goodness that it's only Sunday (after midnight), otherwise, they would likely to end up getting tardied. They're certain that Miyoshi-sensei would listen… Would she?

§

To be continued…==»

 **Omaké**

The mebaru were eventually found in the melting snow and the Soft Tennis team and the coach took the fish to Naruto's house for a meal while introducing themselves to Kasuga Harukazé.

While the missus is glad that Asuna and Naruto made some friends in the school, but she is concerned that her nephew is the lone male student among the team and worried that he would take the plunge too soon, particularly with Chitosé because of her buxom body.

But Naruto said that he's actually close to Elizabeth (but wasn't telling about Kurusu just yet) because of a childhood promise. And Elizabeth clasp her hands with Naruto, hopelessly devoted to him and the Namikazé accepted her as she is.

Kasuga looked at Elizabeth and remembered that she is the same little girl that her nephew showed her in some of his photos during his stay in England. After giving some thought, Kasuga decided to talk to Elizabeth's family about the children and their future as a couple.

So, the group enjoyed eating the mebaru dishes (after the fish are cleaned and cooked by Naruto) and talked about what happened during the sudden and nasty weather. They also had a singles tournament to prove which team member is the most able.

With the upcoming matches against other schools like neighboring Akatama, this time, they'll be ready to take them on.

»-Line Break-«

¹ - Think **Cloud Meadow** 's Female Holstaurs, but are wearing cow-patterned bikini sets

² - Reminiscence to Neon Genesis Evangelion, original series

»-Line Break-«

A/N: TBA

»-Line Break-«

And the heat will be on!

-blukmage19


End file.
